In your world
by aznquetzal
Summary: Sakura Haruno, one of the richest kid in Japan, with parental issues and amiable hatred for responsibilities."I can't be a Queen! I can't be engaged-" and behind the shadows there stood her fiance. "Likewise".


Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, well, maybe soon. sinister laughter

* * *

Credits?

Chibi-Kari: of course!!! Run-on's again, don't worry I'll be working on that, and thankies! For wasting your time with this, hugs.

* * *

RIBIIIT!!!!

RIBIIIT!!!!

RIBIIIT!!!!

'Stupid alarm clock.' She noted as her hands clumsily found its way to turn off her frog alarm clock, and heavily sat up. Sakura rustled her candy colored hair causing five hazy shades of pink to invade her blurry vision, as she yawned; another day, another life ahead of her.

"Friday….finally." she muttered as she smiled and stood up opening the window, letting every grace of the morning in her room. She turned her head at her door, to see her calendar.

"March 28, Friday" today is her birthday. 17th birthday to be exact. Reminding her of it ruined her day, this day should be happy. It's her time of the year. Another stupid traditional 'surprise party' with socialites and other family friends, obviously, the arrogant rich kids would always steal the limelight from her. Not that she loves the limelight, but it's due to the fact that it was and is 'her' birthday so they should spare it for her, come to think of it, she hates that party. People would always ask her about business, what the heck does she know? She's only 16! Sure she's business oriented but she never even thought of running their business just yet.

Opening her extravagant wardrobe, she sighed once more. Sure, she's got it all big house, expensive clothes, latest gadgets, luxurious cars, and the fame. All these are things a normal teenager doesn't get to experience…she experienced it all. She can speak six different languages: French, Spanish, Chinese, Korean, and English plus her native language, Japanese. She's a member of the riding club society, where only aristocrats were allowed to be member of. Indeed, she's living the life of a princess, being the only daughter of two of Japan's business tycoons is the life, anybody would kill to be in her shoes.

'Spare me.'

She grabbed her uniform throwing it on her queen sized bed, a half circle surrounded by beaded curtain made of real crystal beads. She looked at it happily; going to school is the only thing she has to look forward to everyday. It's where she gets to see her friends and hang out the roof top after English class. School makes her feel…important, not like she's not important in their mansion, she even had bodyguards escorting her on her way to school and on her way back, she barely could even breathe. But somehow when she's at school, she can feel normal…even if it's just fleeting, she can do anything she can't at home.

"Ohayo Sakura-san, may we come in?" The maid asked outside her room.

"Come in." she granted, as she greeted them with a smile as they bowed her heads to her.

This is how she lived her life; trying to make it as happy as it could be, as the people of the media said. 'She's one of those who lives the perfect life.' Someone even came out with a survey that stated her as one of the top twenty richest women in Japan. It disgusted her; the article was full of rubbish that made her sound like an arrogant high maintenance teenage girl.

For her, her life was far from perfect. When she was seven years old, she barely even socialized…she didn't have any friends. She was home schooled, her parents were never home, if ever they were home it was probably only for three days. And those three days…they were always in a meeting, after that, they'll go on a business trip for months. Then seven years ago, they left for Paris, ever since then, they haven't visited Japan at all. The least that they could do would be to call her once a week. She couldn't even remember the last time they went out together, so if this is the perfect life they're all talking about, then she would exchange it for the normal one.

"The master sent this to you Sakura-san," The other maid said, with a big velvet red rectangular box in her arms.

"For your birthday," The other one said, as she laid it on Sakura's bed making the curtain chime.

"Breakfast is served Sakura-san, and Happy Birthday." They both said in unison as they exited the room.

Her smile finally faded, like all the others. She's considerate with her maids, and she never considered them as slaves or anything like that, but she wouldn't call them friends. She raised an eyebrow, at least her father tried to give her a gift this year, it's been 7 years since she last received gifts from her parents. After they left for Paris, all she got as a birthday gift is cash in her bank account, which she rarely even used.

She hastily opened the box, like a child, with happiness shining in her emerald orbs. She found a beautiful pink cocktail dress, with pink Swarovski beads adorning its edges, the neckline was embroidered flowers and a satin light green ribbon served as the Obi. A white greeting card resting on top of the pink soft silk dress caught her eye.

'_My Princess,_

_Happy 17th birthday, it's been a long while since I bought you one._

_This is one of the most beautiful dresses I have seen here in Paris._

_Your mother personally picked this for you, we hope you like it._

_Mom and Dad'_

'What a long message for seven years of absence.' She thought bitterly, her parents left Japan, for their Business expansion, ever since then she stayed here at the mansion alone with the butlers and maids. Before her parents left, they allowed her to quit home schooling.

She glanced at her clock again, and muttered something about how it won't even make any difference now as she proceeded to her bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting in a very long oak table her breakfast was neatly laid down at the table, more like fine dining as other people might say. She was dining alone, which is the worst thing she would ever experience. But after seven years she had become used to the deafening silence that engulfed the mansion while she 'enjoyed' her breakfast, lunch, and dinner

'Well…so much for my birthday breakfast, happy birthday to me.' She thought bitterly taking another bite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She ran down the hallway with a smile plastered on her face, her hair tied on the left in a messy bun and a small floral pin adorning her bangs. As she ran past classrooms she saw smiling faces and heard the other students shout, 'Oi! Sakura-chan! Happy birthday!' Oh how she loved school, getting rid on that –san or the worst –sama honourifics on the end of her name.

"Sankyuu!!" she shouted in between her breath! There it was, she could see her classroom. Anticipating another icing fight for her birthday, obviously planned by none other than her best friend Ino, Ten-Ten and Hinata, she slipped in the classroom…well that's what they did last year, who knows what's up this year.

"Im he…-re."

Her voice echoes in the empty and silent room like a chalk scratching the blackboard.

The room was silent holding only empty chairs and tables, and the window slightly open letting the wind rush through the classroom.

'Weird, by this time of the day…Ino would probably be here.' She thought as she scratched the back of her neck a bit.

Her eyes scanned the classroom, suddenly she jolted when she saw the blackboard had something written on it.

"If you want your best friend back, come and meet us on the roof top."

'So much for bodyguards! Damn it!' she thought. She's one of the brightest girl in Junior high yet she didn't even noticed that the hand writing was from Ino herself, so it pays to be an honor student after all.

She ran as fast as she could without even noticing that her hair was out of its bun flowing freely and her bag was slightly open. She was running faster than the usual because when it comes to her friends, she's in her berserk-mode. Her friends were the only things she had left, the only reason why she smiles and they're the ones who contribute her the real meaning of having fun and living life at its fullest. And if Ino is in danger and it's all her fault, if anything happens to Ino or any of her friends she swore that she will never forgive herself.

'Hang on Ino-pig…' she mentally reassured Ino.

There it is the door to the rooftop, once she opened that door. There is no backing out, which would never happen, she's not the leader of Kendo club for nothing; besides back at the mansion, she has Karate lessons every Friday. Although her heart was never in it, it was simply her deal with her parents. If she learns Karate then they'll reduce her security, which is really in favor for her.

She grabbed the door knob and nearly pulled it out from the door because of her sudden birst of strength.

"Let her – go?"

"Happy Birthday Sakura-chan!!!"

Her eyes were wide, as confetti drowned her view with familiar happy faces she knew, she couldn't believe this! Sure these people never failed to surprise her, yet here she was again in awe of their talent. After all those years they still managed to surprise her more than her hands could count.

"Snap out of it forehead girl!!" Ino screeched as she snapped her fingers in front of Sakura's face as her jade colored irises winked at her actions and grinned.

"You scared me! You pig!" she fired back.

"So much for the top notcher….feeeh!" she cheered, as she flipped hair Long blonde hair hitting it slightly on Sakura's face. Making the pinkette crinkle her face a bit and grunt in annoyance.

"Ano-ano…um..Happy birthday Sakura-chan, I-I hope y-you'll like t-this" Hinata said as she slightly lowered her head and tuck a loose strand her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, this may not be as expensive as you usually get, but we chose this for you." Ten-Ten popped behind Hinata and patted her slightly on the shoulders as she grinned wide.

Hinata placed a small box at Sakura's palms. She smiled slightly. It had been years since she had met them, yet, even those years didn't leave her feeling tired of them. It's like their friendship always felt new and she's happy about it. These people made her feel normal, though it's make-believe, but it's something she would pay anything for.

"This party's getting boring, let's paint your face pink!" Ino yelled as she quickly buried her hands in the pink icing cake that was resting on the floor, and splattered it over Sakura's whole face.

Before it registered to her mind, her eyes were wide with that icky feeling on her face, she licked it for a while and realized one thing:

"You're dead INO-PIG!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Isn't this the best birthday ever?" Sakura exclaimed as the three of them were lying on the floor overlooking the azure colored sky, as she tried to catch her breath. Pink icing covering half of her left cheek, her hair was adorned with hints of that same pink. She tightly clutched the small red box in her right hand.

"I know right." Ino sighed as she removed a strand of sticky blonde hair out of her face and grinned.

"My back hurts, thanks a lot Ino" Ten-ten cheered with a slight giggle, playing with her messy brunette buns. She wasn't spared from the sticky and sweet pink icing.

"S-sakura-chan...what's your birthday wish f-for this y-year?" Hinata whispered as she giggled slightly knowing what comes next.

"To live my life as normal as possibly," They all said in unison as laughter filled the place, sure they didn't attend classes for their small 'party.' But it didn't matter, it had become a tradition that teachers got used to it. But sinners should never get away without any punishments.

The three sat on the tank overlooking the whole campus. The tank stood inside the rooftop, and is higher than the fence which is considered as a safety fence for the students. The three watched as students sitting over in the quad eating their lunch and people reading books under the old oak tree beside the river behind the school proper.

"You've been wishing for that for more than four years," Ten-ten muttered as she stared at Sakura.

"Yeah, it hasn't come true yet. Wishing hard wouldn't hurt right?" She grinned as she stood up on the metal tank and gave them a peace sign.

"You look stupid Forehead girl." Ino mocked, as she glared at Sakura with a smirk on her lips.

Sakura just glared back at her. For quite sometime now a glaring competition has been their way of 'bonding.' It left Ten-Ten and Hinata wondering how these two could communicate in this way. People even wondered how these girls became friends when they were total opposites in character. Hinata, the abide-by-the-rules girl, never fails to stutter when being called on by the teacher for recitation, and she had this really annoying stage fright. Ten-Ten, the sports enthusiast, knew kendo, judo, karate, and believe or not, even kung-fu, she really hates it when their male friends underestimate females, and she's always in this 'battle of the sexes' topic. Then there was Ino, the walking Barbie doll, with her long blonde hair and cerulean colored orbs. She's more into 'socializing' and partying until sunrise, teachers hate her, and talent scouts love her.

Sakura turned to look at the campus. Right below them was a big old Sakura Tree. She never understood why, but students never went to that area of the school. She had been there once, it felt kind of cozy and really relaxing, which led her to one thought.

'That'd be a good hang-out.'

"Sakura-chan! Look out!!" Ten-Ten screamed and tried to reach for Sakura's hands, but it was too late, she got hit by a soccer ball on her head. She didn't get the chance to react, she slipped her foot from the metal tank and started to fall backwards from the rooftop. The other girls screamed, a fall from a sixteen story building left no chance of survival. It would take a miracle for their friend to live.

Sakura's POV

I felt a something hard hit my head, that everything went blurry. I felt like I was falling backwards. All I could see were shades of blue and white, probably the sky. I heard voices calling my name, they were with filled with worry and fear. I tried to reach out but nothing happened, they called me repeatedly but their voices started to fade from my ears. I know I'm going to die, nobody could possibly live with this fall, maybe this is better, maybe its meant to happen. I could live a normal life in heaven right?

I opened my mouth to scream, like the people in the movies, but maybe I'm not made for screaming. No voice came out of my throat and I'm still falling into an abyss. It feels so cold, all of a sudden darkness invaded my sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I slowly opened my eyes as I felt some smooth spiky things tickle the back of my body. Is this what heaven like this? What would Ino, Hinata, and Ten-Ten be doing right now? Tough luck for her parents, there would be no more heiress of the Haruno group of companies. And sorry for the Riding club, for not being present every meeting, and the kendo club, maybe they could appoint Ten-Ten as their new leader and-

"Who are **you?**"

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsuzuku…

Note: well, see that little button down there? Well people say there's magic when you clicked it, why not give it a try!! Hehehehehehehe!


End file.
